


For Want of a Lovers Touch

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Edgeplay, Embedded Images, Frottage, Gags, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Psionic Bondage, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: After days of negotiations, Sollux and Karkat team up to restrain and overstimulate Dave."What he comes out with is a strip of red fabric, a silk scarf. Now you remember - blindfold.All of your senses focus down to your hearing and your touch. They keep teasing you, back and forth, nips and licks at your exposed skin, someone brushes their hand over your crotch, their touch light as a feather, and you arch into it even though the hand has already moved on."





	For Want of a Lovers Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



The whole night is planned extensively. You spend hours, spread over several days, talking about what kinks you are and aren’t cool with while ignoring the boner you’re sporting. The discussions usually devolve into practical demonstrations and experimentation which is why the whole planning gig ends up taking so long and being so in depth. 

The night starts with Karkat coming home with a rant on his tongue and anger in his breath. The whole office is contrite and illiterate he says. He’s wound up from his day at work but you know how to fix that. You lead him over to the couch. He face-plants into it still muttering loudly about missing paperwork and pens that won't cooperate. You climb up after him and settle behind him, your legs on either side of his and your ass firmly planted on his thick thighs. Hot.

You get to work, massaging over his shoulders and back, feeling the way the tense alien muscles shift and mold under your ministrations. You pull his shirt down and pin it to him with your legs. That way it won’t ride up as you work. You press with the heal of your hand in tight circles, moving from his shoulders down to the middle of his back in slow motions. His rant trails of. 

Then you work your way back up. It’s a satisfying feeling, the way he slowly relaxes under you, letting go of the stress of the day and finally calming down. You scratch down his back with your nails, pressing firmly over his clothes. Then you press your way back up using your thumb and knuckles. He groans, warm as he unwinds under your hands. You pause to kneed at his neck and shoulders, paying special attention to spots that cause him to make little grunts of pleasure at your touch. He feels solid under you and you can’t help but start thinking about your plans tonight. The plans for him and Sollux to fuck you… It works you up, but you put that aside to focus on Karkat.

It isn’t until you start running your fingers through his hair that the purring stutters to life. You trust that he’s breathing with his face all mushed into the couch cushions and continue with your steady ministrations. 

That’s how Sollux finds you almost half an hour later when he happens to leave his room. He blinks at you, taking in the purring troll and you sitting on top of him. “Aren’t you the one who’s meant to get fucked up? Are you trying to turn my teammate against me?” 

Karkat’s voice, gruff with his purr, comes muffled out from the couch. “This means nothing. He’s just priming me. I’m still going to wreak his shit.” You gulp. You honestly aren’t trying to avoid the shit-wrecking, you’re looking forward to it in fact, you just saw Karkat overwhelmed and in pain and did what you always do - fix him. He doesn’t enjoy being angry 24/7 he just can’t get down from that mental state by himself. 

“Don’t fixate on the position,” you say, “Karkat is the one in charge of this arrangement. I’m just his massage slave, here to cater to his every whine and owie.” Sollux snorts and Karkat grumbles something into the couch, too muffled for you to make out.

“If you two are going to start without me we may as well get the main course on the road… or some other bullshit human idiom.” Sollux says. Karkat starts shifting under you, trying to get up.

“Yes, sir.” You salute, your face straight, but inside you’re buzzing with nervous excitement. You hop off Karkat’s back and follow Sollux into the bedroom. 

“Are these the clothes you’re going to be wearing?” he asks, not hiding the way he looks you up and down, taking in your button up and skinny jeans. You blush.

“They’re as good an any.” You say. Karkat shuffles into the room after you and smacks you on the ass as he passes to stand next to Sollux. He grins at you and you’re lip twitches up before you can help it, it’s good to see him in a better mood. You did that. 

You smooth your expression out and focus back on Sollux. He’s still playing serious and you don’t want to break into a giggle fit because Karkat was making faces behind him. 

“What’s your safe word?” he asks.

“Trick question. I’m to start kicking if I want anything. One tap for go, two for slow, and three for stop,” You answer. That’s the agreed-upon signal. It’s not like you’ll be able to talk in your position.

“And I do mean anything,” Sollux says. Karkat stands behind him with his arms crossed, trying to seem serious. “Don’t think about us, if you’re uncomfortable in any way, kick Karkat in the bonebulge-.”

“-Hey!” Karkat interjects.

“That should get the message across.” Sollux ignores him. You don’t actually plan on booting anyone in the privates. A light thump, thump with your foot on their leg will be enough to get their attention if you need to tap out for any reason. “Any questions?”

“Can we start now?” you ask.

“Yes. Yes, we can.” Sollux removes his shades and immediately you are caught up in his red and blue psionics. It crackles like static over your skin and lifts you up. Your hands are pulled above your head by Sollux’s power. It feels like you’re hanging from your wrists, his psionics concentrated there. More psionics wrap around your mouth, muting you, and the odd spark crackles down over your skin, lifting some of the strain from your shoulders. 

After nights of experimenting with strain both on your end and Sollux’s, you all decided on this position. You test your restraints, pushing off from the ground and pulling yourself up by the anchor of your bound wrists, flipping yourself over so your feet are hovering near the ceiling. It holds. You drop back down. “Hot,” Sollux says. “But isn’t something missing?” The psionic pressure on your tongue stops you from replying. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Karkat says. “I’ll go get it.” He roots through the draws for a second, while you tense, not sure what they’re teasing at. What he comes out with is a strip of red fabric, a silk scarf. Now you remember - blindfold. 

You drink the sight of them in one last time as Karkat carefully removes your shades and places them on the bedside table. His touch is so soft you can hardly feel it but as it’s the only thing you’re concentrating on, it sends tingles out over your skin. The last thing you see is Sollux’s smug face as Karkat wraps the scarf around your eyes from behind. The material is silky on your skin but folded think enough to drown out all light from the dim room. Karkat pulls it tight at the back of your head and steps back.

All of your senses focus down to your hearing and your touch. You can hear the two of them moving around the room and it’s an agonizing few minutes as they wander around bumping into things and banging doors, the fuckers. Then there is a light touch on your arm. You shiver. It moves slowly down to your shoulder and along to the bare skin of your neck before disengaging. 

Then before you can relax again another touch squeezes your ass, your dick takes an interest in the proceedings. 

Someone kisses you on the cheek while a set of twin fangs - must be Sollux - nips and sucks at your throat. You shiver and tip your head back to give him better access but instead, he moves away again. They keep teasing you, back and forth, nips and licks at your exposed skin, someone brushes their hand over your crotch, their touch light as a feather, and you arch into it even though the hand has already moved on. 

Goddamn, you’re going insane like this. You can hear wet noises close in front of you. Are they kissing each other!? Fuck yeah. You want in on that. You shift in your bonds, trying to get closer and force their attention back on you. Karkat chuckles and then there’s a hand undoing the top button of your shirt. You still, letting him work. Sollux comes up from behind you and teases at the hem of your jeans while Karkat’s slow fingers move onto the second button. 

You can’t help but shiver as Sollux runs his hands under your shirt, your skin jumping at his light touch before he settles his hands on your waist. His thumbs trace small circles on your hips, the sensation traveling straight to your dick which strains against the tight material of your pants. 

Karkat licks a swipe up your neck and undoes the fourth button on your shirt. You are so fucking turned on right now and you can’t even tell them. You settle on groaning past the pressure constraining your tongue and pressing back against Sollux who is still just idly stroking the skin under your shirt. For a second he lets himself press back into you, and you feel it the moment his bulge slips out into his pants where he’s pressed up against your ass. 

He lets out a quiet, “Fuck,” then shifts away again, your skin tingling where his hands just were. 

Karkat makes it to the last button and pulls it undone, leaving you with your shirt open and hanging off your shoulders. He runs a hand down your chest stopping just before the top of your pants and you can’t help but roll into his light touch. Your dick is straining, more than ready. He’s so close you can almost taste it and then he moves away.

They leave you panting and horny with no way to do anything. 

It’s a torturous few seconds before someone touches you again. The kiss is light, just above your nipple, but your moan and arch into it anyway. Someone grabs you by the hair, their hold firm, and pulls your head back just as the person in front of you licks a wet swipe over your right nipple. You arch but are held back by another hand on your hip. Whoever’s behind you is holding you still so the person in front can lick and tease at your nipple.

You groan, tense in their hold as your nipple is flicked with their tongue, growing harder under their ministrations. You’re trembling, your dick straining almost enough to hurt, your balls tense with every flick to your nipple and you spread your legs further, wanting them to do something, anything to relieve the ache in your dick. You’re so hard. 

The person behind, Sollux - you can feel his twin bulges through the layers of clothing where he has pressed himself up against your back - pulls at your hair every so often, offbeat to Karkat where he's still playing with the same nipple. You try to keen but it comes out garbled, the psionic pressure muffling the noise in your throat. So you just pant, open-mouthed. 

Karkat finally stops torturing your right nipple - he hasn't touched the left one - and licks his way up to your neck. He sucks on the tender skin there, running his tongue up to your ear and mouthing at that too before moving away again. Why do they keep moving away? You’re dying here, your dick is a constant throb in your pants, straining and leaking. You’re sure it could be used at its own heat source. 

Sollux abruptly lets go of your hair and your head drops forward before you can catch it. You lift it back up, neck muscles sore from the strain. He runs his claws through your hair, soothing where he tugged and you melt. You love hair scratches at the best of time. Right now you would prefer they moved their petting and licking further south. The closest you’ve gotten is where Sollux is pressing up against your back, grinding in slow sensual movements against your ass. If only there weren’t so many layers of clothing in the way then his bulges could grind properly at your ass, maybe slip in between your legs, fondle your balls, wind their way up your dick and squeeze. You moan and press back against Sollux making him grunt.

Karkat, the button master that he is, pops the top of your jeans open. The release of pressure constraining your dick is amazing and your head tips back again of its own accord. You tremble but otherwise, you don’t move. Maybe if you stay still Karkat will forget he’s trying to tease you and get right to the dick touching. 

Sollux steps back, giving Karkat room to peal your jeans off. He deftly manages to avoid where your dick is bulging your tight briefs, touching only your thighs in his quest to de-pants you. You help him pull them off, lifting your legs up in the air and hanging by your wrists for a second as he tugs them off over your feet. 

When you drop back down Sollux is immediately back on you, pressed up against your ass, his hands settle on the top of your thighs where he thumbs at your briefs, the slight vibrations of the material being fondled traveling straight through to your dick. 

God, his hands are so close. 

Karkat kisses you full on the mouth and you can only pant back at him. He licks, wet and warm, between your lips, moaning. His hands have settled over Sollux’s, both of them holding you close by the hips. Fuck, if you just, hump forward a little, you’ll be brushing up against Karkat’s crotch. You try, you arch forward, but they hold you back and Karkat sways out of reach.

Your dick stays untouched in its confines.

Sollux is panting now and a chirr has started up next to your ear as he continues to press against your back. You think you can feel where his pants are damp against you, his bulges have been out for a while now, as constrained as your dick is. You press back against him. Maybe if he breaks he’ll just fuck you and you can finally get off. You press up against him again, feeling the way his hands are tense on your hips and the thrashing of his bulges in his pants. It’s a rush of power, to affect him like this while all you’re doing is standing there for him to rut against as he pleases.

But Karkat senses it two. He pulls Sollux away leaving you bereft, flush, aching, and helpless. They move around you, not speaking, not touching. You hear the sound of clothing being removed and Sollux groaning. 

[](http://xomf.com/cykfc)

Wow. If your dick could get any harder, it would. 

Someone touches your leg lightly right above the knee, you arch trying to press closer but they keep their touch light. Another hand slides up your thigh to your ass and then someone licks a swipe over your stomach. Fuck, yes. You sway forward, wanting more, anything. You can feel more hands, kneading at your ass, spreading your legs, stroking up the inside of your thigh. You are wild with it now, desperate for all these phantom touches. Someone ghosts over the line of your dick and it strains, arching towards their touch. 

You can hear Sollux’s chirr coming from the left, he’s must be the one gripping your ass and licking at your hip. Karkat breathes heavy over your dick, his mouth almost touching it, and then gives it a chaste kiss. You strain against their hold and the psionic bond over your hands but the two of them just hold you in place, swaying with you and keeping their touch light. Karkat kisses the head of your dick again mouthing down the length of it where it’s still trapped in the fabric. You moan and strain, even that light touch is just so good. You want more, you desperately want more.

Sollux pulls your briefs down slightly on his side, enough that he can lick along your dick with his bifurcated tongue before snapping the fabric back in place. You shiver and twitch at the sting and your dick strains. Karkat is still mouthing at the fabric over your dick, dampening it. You just want to hump into the soft heat of him against you but every time you try he just moves with you, not putting the pressure you want on your aching dick. He sucks on the head and you moan through your psionic gag. Fuck that’s good.

Sollux and Karkat finally stop torturing you and get down to what you’ve been desperate for the whole time. They peal the wet fabric of your briefs away and let them drop to the floor at your feet, you kick them off. Thank fuck those are gone, now Sollux can lick your dick properly. Your balls are tight and your dick stiff with arousal enough that it sticks out in front of you. Sollux presses it up against your stomach with his tongue. You moan and hump forward into the wet pressure but he pulls away. 

Karkat moves forward next, his mouth warmer and softer than Sollux’s, he presses his tongue up against the skin, leaving wet trails as he licks his way up to the head. And then they are both mouthing at you, enough to overwhelm you. Karkat is sucking lightly at the head of your dick while Sollux twists his tongue around the base. You don’t know whether to hump forward or just let them take you, your dick twitches of its own accord, breaking contact with their mouths for a second before slapping back down. You moan.

They keep just lathing at you, never taking you into either of their mouths but toying with the flushed skin. It’s never enough to bring you over the edge but at this point, you’re so worked up it wouldn’t take much more. Just a few strokes of tight hot pressure and you know you would be gone, but no. They keep teasing you, drawing the feeling out until you’re just a moaning, shaking, oversensitive mess.

Karkat has joined Sollux with his own chirr, the vibrations of which travel through your dick into the core of you, bring you right to the edge. You arch, so close to coming just from that alone, your balls drawing tight and your release coiling hot in your gut. But, no. They pull away. And you are left panting, dick twitching, so close that you feel it tremble on the edge before fading back to the persistent simmer of intense arousal. 

There are sounds around you. They must be repositioning. You strain, groaning, frustrated at them for denying you release. Your skin is flushed with sweat and your arms tremble where they’re held above you. A hand touches your dick and you immediately arch into it, someone presses up against your back, Karka, with his single bulge curling at your ass, warm and wet and seeking.

Sollux squeezes your dick once, you moan, and then he presses up against you. His bulges trail wet and hot over your dick and you can’t help but arch into it, overcome, and this time he lets you. Karkat presses you into him from behind his bulge curing between your legs while Sollux’s twin bulges wrap around your dick from the front. It is tight and hot between them, you are immediately on edge again. Karkat’s bulge tickles your taint, lighting up the sensitive skin between your thighs and he moans, deep and alien as it’s overlaid by his rough rumbling purr.

Sollux seems to reply as his own purr increases in pitch, his bulges painting your front with slick and working your dick to the brink. 

You almost stop breathing as you tense in their hold, Sollux’s bulges are unrelenting, squeezing and stroking your sensitive dick, coiling, giving you a tight heat to hump into, your tense, going still as you’re held from both sides and then you are coming.

You’re suspended in ecstasy for minutes, you shudder out a rough breath as the pleasure courses through you. Sollux is unrelenting at his bulges move, stroking you through it as your whole body twitches against him and stripes his front with come. Even as you come down from the crest he still stays flush to your front, moaning, his bulges moving over your sensitive dick making you shiver and gasp. Karkat, his bulge fucking the tight gap between your legs, presses you closer to Sollux as they both moan.

You can’t take it. You tap, tap at Sollux’s leg and he steps back with a gasped “Fuck!”. Karkat slips out from behind you and you shudder at the sensation of his bulge pulling out of the gap between your legs. You’re trembling all over, sweat clinging to your skin. The psionic hold on your arms and mouth starts to break, fizzling out. You catch yourself on the bed as you’re set free, still shivering at your intense orgasm. 

Karkat and Sollux are still moaning, their chirr’s in sync. You lift a shaky hand and pull the blindfold off. 

Karkat is clinging to Sollux, both of them pressed together at the crotch. You watch, still breathing hard as they gasp and chatter together, trembling against each other. Then Sollux tips his head back and cries out. Karkat buries his head in Sollux’s shoulder, shaking against him. By the time they finish trembling against each other, you've almost come down from your high yourself, your skin going tacky with dried sweat and come. They detach from one another and turn to you. You grin and open your arms. “Fucking beautiful.” 

Karkat grunts, he looks exhausted. They stumble over to you and sort of climb/fall onto the bed with you. Sollux face plants in your lap and Karkat pulls you both down onto the bed to cuddle.

You’re all ready to just lie there for a while, enjoying the afterglow. The bath can come later. There’s nowhere you’d rather be than right here, pressed between the two people you love the most.

You smile, surrounded by satisfied purrs. This is the life.

**Author's Note:**

> '"Yes, sir." You salute, your face straight, but inside you're gay.' - what i should have written


End file.
